castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Haunted Castle
Rumor According to a certain Japanese book, the hero of this game is posterity 100 years after Simon, Simons. 2ch-2009 Konami's quiz game QUIZ MAGIC ACADEMY supports "Simons". QMA8 "次のうち、アーケードゲーム『悪魔城ドラキュラ』の主人公シモンズが使用できる武器を全て選びなさい" I don't have "certain Japanese book". I don't know whether the book is fact.--Kiyuhito (talk) 03:42, November 8, 2012 (UTC) This information differs from the thing of help video. But, The information on help video may not be official.--Kiyuhito (talk) 03:55, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Interesting. If this "certain Japanese book" indeed says HC's protagonist is "Simons", which source do we treat as offical? The help video or the book/quiz game? --Nagumo baby (talk) 11:27, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I am going to investigate about the book. We should specify two source (Simon in help video, Simons in guide and QMA), when the title of a book is found.--Kiyuhito (talk) 13:26, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps you should check the story description on the cabinet. There might be no book. --Nagumo baby (talk) 14:23, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Found image: --Nagumo baby (talk) 14:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) More images can be found here: http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/hcast/game-hcastle.htm --Nagumo baby (talk) 14:52, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I already knew it. And I knew that there was no answer there.--Kiyuhito (talk) 10:20, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I did some research. Possible source could be "Gamest" (arcade magazine) vol 20 (may 1988). --Nagumo baby (talk) 14:00, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I found the source book. :帰って来た名作ゲーム 2 (1988~1993) リイド社 1996年11月発行 I am going to buy this book.--Kiyuhito (talk) 04:35, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Seems I guessed wrong again. (´；д；`) I expected that this would be a Konami book. I wonder why such an important detail about the story would show up in a book like this, 8 years after the game was released? --Nagumo baby (talk) 19:32, November 30, 2012 (UTC) This book title is "帰って来た名作ゲーム 2 (1988-1993) (Masterpiece game has returned 2 (1988-1993))". This book was written about the classic video arcade game. This is a book for getting to know history.--Kiyuhito (talk) 03:44, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :If we treat the book as "the truth" instead of the help video, does that mean Simons's bride is not named Serena anymore? Or is Serena also mentioned in the book? --Nagumo baby (talk) 14:18, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I got Kaettekita Mēsakugēmu 2. I was disappointed for a while. story is almost the same as help video. The difference is such. Simon - Simons. Serena is maintained. I think that this book is weak for using source.--Kiyuhito (talk) 13:11, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Notes: Simons's full name is unknown. There is no description that "Simons is 100 years after Simon".--Kiyuhito (talk) 13:23, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree that the book is weak as a source. Do you think Simons in Kaettekita Mēsakugēmu 2 was an error and that Quiz Academy repeated this error? I think it's odd that a piece of information from a non-Konami guidebook would turn up in a Konami game. Though I suppose it's possible. --Nagumo baby (talk) 20:27, December 9, 2012 (UTC) There are two possibilities. *Since the QMA team was ignorant, they made this book sources of information. *Since the QMA team belongs to the arcade team, they have the right information about an arcade game. I don't understand fact.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:08, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Fan Speculation I think we should adjust or remove the fan speculation section. First of all, I think we shouldn't put speculation of this wiki. I believe there are several pages that have similar sections but I think they should be removed as well. Secondly, Haunted Castle is not a revision of the first game. It's set in an alternate continuity. --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:33, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I think that a certain amount of freedom is required. But, a certain amount of self-imposed control is required.--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:46, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Haunted Castle staff Masaaki Kukino might have been involved with this game. Source is the "The Untold History of Japanese Game Developers". I will try to verify it. --Nagumo baby (talk) 08:37, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Music "Basement Melody" returns in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, playing in the Mine of Judgement, a similar underground environment to that of Haunted Castle's. Notes: "Basement Melody" in Dawn of Sorrowis remix of "Clock Tower Fear" in Haunted Castle. I believe that misunderstanding of DoS's arrenger.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:41, January 2, 2015 (UTC)